


Signs

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam and Michael are twins, All The Winchesters are depressed, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Dean’s Kinda An Asshole, Hurt Michael, I’m sorry, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, Mentioned Abuse, Off-screen Character Death, Sam is Sam, Self Harm, and Winchesters, i found this in my drafts from 3am, or were at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean convinced himself he hated Michal and Adam. They weren’t his brothers and never would be. Then, reality is thrown in his face and he has to deal with the consequences of ignoring the twins when one is hospitalized. For something he went through himself nonetheless.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael & Raphael
Kudos: 15





	Signs

"Sorry, the twins are fighting again," Dean said. 

"Aren't they always fighting?" Charlie asked.

"They were cute at one point, but now they are just ridiculous," Sam said.

"Hey, I've got, like, seven siblings, so I know the feeling," Lucifer mumbled.

"Asshole," Cas and Gabriel retorted.

"MICHAEL MATHEW WINCHESTER I SWEAR TO FUCK IF YOU DON'T—"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER, ADAM!"

Sam glanced at his door as the fighting quieted down. "What just happened?" he asked himself.

Dean shrugged. "Dad probably told them to stop or something."

"Maybe." Sam stood. "Give me a minute." He muted himself and left his bedroom.

Castiel shifted on his bed. The six of them had been FaceTiming and chatting online for a while now, almost three years, and they were all used to someone fighting in the background on a call, whether it be on the Novaks or Winchesters ends. Cas knew the patterns of the Twins — which the two middle Winchesters had been dubbed after Dean mentioned that they had twin brothers and didn't bother giving them names —, and this wasn't like them, as Sam stated before.

Dean sighed and got out of his chair. He didn't mute himself, but opened his door and glanced down the hall. "Everything okay?" he called.

Sam walked up to him. "I don't know, they locked their door."

"They're fine, Sammy, just leave them be." Sam nodded and went back to his room.

Everyone knew Dean was not fond of the Twins, since they had been a result of an affair John had had not to long before Sam had been conceived. Sam on the other hand, didn't really care since they should not be faulted for their father's mistakes. Dean thought otherwise. While Dean usually let them handle things for themselves, Sam helped them. Charlie had talked to the eldest Winchester brother about it a few times before, but she always came up with the same answer: They aren't my brothers, why should I care.

Sam left the call, only to come back and sit with Dean. "Sorry about that... they've just gotten more distant lately, from us and each other. I'm just worried," Sam apologized.

"It's alright, Sam," Castiel said. "We all know about siblings."

Then the call went on almost normally, the only difference being Sam checking over his shoulder every few minutes.

•<•

A few months later, school started back up again. And that meant John was off work. Every one of the Waywards knew about the Winchester's home situation. While John wasn't physically abusive, he was emotionally. All of them were in situations similar: the Novaks with an absent father and abusive mother and Charlie going in and out of foster homes.

The door slammed shut on the Winchester's end. Dean glanced up at Sam, who had just walked into the room, muring himself. "Michael's grades are slipping. Dad got upset, yelled, the left. Mike's locked up in the bathroom and Adam's trying to get him out."

Dean scoffed. "He's got a perfect memory, did he just get lazy?"

"Dean... you know this happened with Adam after Kate's death." Sam was right. Up until they were seven, Michael and Adam bounced between houses since Kate couldn't care for them on her own and John didn't really want them. Then Kate died in a car crash and left them to John. Adam had been devastated and depressed. He became closed off but got out of it a year and a half later since Michael helped him through it. It had taken a lot of time, but he'd gotten through it, and he still shuts himself in his room on Kate's birth and death days.

"I'm sure he's fine. Michael's just like that." Dean was also right. Since Michael was about three, he never really talked or interacted with anyone. He pretty much confided in Adam and Raphael once he met them. But most of the time he wanted to work things out on his own, being a bit of a control freak as Dean puts it.

Sam sighed and sat down on Dean's bed. "Fine." Dean unmuted himself and got right back into a conversation on which was better; a platypus or a bee.

•<•

Dean might have hated the twins, but he would have never wished something like this upon either of them. It had started when he learned Raphael had passed due to lung cancer, since their mother was a smoker, a few weeks ago. About the time Michael got closed off and the twins fights got worse. They usually fought about small things like who left the coffee out or used the last bit of eraser. They argued about bigger things, too: why one of them wasn't eating as much, why one didn't get enough sleep, why they stopped talking. But those were usual talks and not much arguing and got resolved after they pointed it out.

Gods, Dean wished he'd noticed sooner.

He should have noticed the bags under Michael's eyes. He should have noticed Adam pushing for Michael to eat. He should have noticed how their usual talks turned into yelling. He should have noticed how Adam would sit outside their bathroom for hours. He should have noticed how Michael wore more long sleeves. He should have noticed everything Sam had pointed out. He should have noticed because not only had Sam and Adam gone through the same thing, he had gone through it as well.

But Dean was too caught up in hating Michael, he hadn't noticed until he was standing in front of Michael's hospital bed, watching his heartbeat grow steady.

Adam sat in a chair at Michael's side, asleep with his head on the bed. Michael and Adam might have looked nothing alike — Adam being blond with blue eyes and Michael being black haired with gray eyes — but when you looked at them next to each other sleeping, you would have thought they were the same person with how scarily similar their expressions were.

John was no where to be seen, much like he had been since the night he yelled at Michael, which a physiatrist now called his tipping point. Michael had tried to kill himself. It wasn't just a cutting gone wrong, he had went further than any of the other Winchesters ever dared to. And that just made it a million times worse because while Dean had thought about it, he knew somewhere inside him that people cared and that he wasn't alone. Michael didn't.

Bobby, Ellen, and Jo were there, Bobby and Ellen talking with the doctors while comforted Sam on the couch and gave Charlie updates thought text, who knew Michael since she was friends with all the Singer-Winchesters.

They had all been asleep while it happened. All but Adam, who had been waiting outside the bathroom door past midnight, waiting for Michael to come back to bed. The kid couldn't sleep alone since Kate's death. Apparently, Michael stopped answering Adam. Even though Adam just talked to Michael, the latter still answered with hums, letting Adam know he was there.

Dean almost chuckled aloud. Even in such a vulnerable state, Michael still made sure Adam wasn't scared, or as scared as he could have been.

Everything after that was a blur. A therapist wanted to speak with Michael alone, and the doctors gave them a rundown of what had happened, since Adam was still asleep.

Basically, after Michael had stopped answering, Adam reached his hand under the door. When Michael didn't take it, he called nine-one-one. There, the medics figured out Michael had cut into as many veins as he could before passing out. The doctors barely managed to save him.

After what seemed like hours of waiting and watching Ellen pace before the therapist came back. He pretty much said that what he could gather from the situation and the talk with Michael was that he had anxiety, PTSD, and depression, the latter only developing after Raphael's death.

They weren't allowed back into the room since visiting hours were over, and they were sent home. Ellen, Bobby and Jo stayed over at the Winchester's place just in case something else happened.

Dean and Sam slept in Dean’s room that night, both to petrified to sleep alone. They both just laid there, staring at the ceiling, worrying about what was going to happen next. Sam fell asleep as the sun was rising. Dean stayed awake. All he could think about was Michael sitting alone in the bathroom...

Gods, Dean just wished he’d notice sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently 3am me likes to make future me cry


End file.
